


Let Your Mind Wander

by Eris18



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger's alone in the shower.</p>
<p>He starts thinking of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Mind Wander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samithemunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/gifts).



They’re only apart for one night. He doesn’t know why it’s affecting him so much, but here he is, panting and working a third finger inside himself as he imagines Sam with him in the shower.

In his mind, they’re kissing and Sam’s pressing him against the tiles, under the spray. Sam’s hand slides down and grabs Digger’s cock, stroking gently and circling his thumb around the head - just the way Digger loves.

Suddenly, they’re on a chair, Digger in Sam’s lap, riding him for all he’s worth and smirking down as he slams down on Sam’s cock. He’s crying out, thrust after thrust. He loves the feeling of Sam’s hands holding his hips, bruising and leaving marks for the next day so Digger knows exactly who was there.

Next, they’re in bed, just kissing and touching and stroking and being as close as possible. Sam’s stroking Digger’s hair out of his face where it’s fallen down. Both of them are nearly fully clothed, shirts open and flies undone but nothing more. Not right now, but later.

Digger pants, brought back to reality by his fingers brushing over his own prostate. He swears softly to himself, trying to get back into the fantasy.

They’re kissing, still fully clothed, except now Sam’s lips are working their way down Digger’s neck, chest, stomach...his jeans are worked down his hips and Sam takes Digger into his mouth. Digger whines and tries not too thrust too hard and Sam swallows him down, then pulls back, and then takes him in again...

“Rü?” Sam’s voice snaps Digger back into the shower, alone. “Rü, we were done early. Where are you? Are you in...here...?”

And Sam stares from the open doorway; Digger can’t imagine how he must look to the other man right now, soaked and fucking himself desperately with his own fingers.

But it doesn’t matter, because Sam is stripping; desperate and clumsy, then he is naked and standing behind Digger in the shower.

“You missed me, then?” he asks; Digger can only moan and nod as Sam moves his hand out of the way to replace Digger’s fingers with his own. “You want this, then?”

Digger nods again, closing his eyes as Sam presses against his prostate again and again, teasing him to breaking point.

And then, suddenly, fingers are replaced by cock; it’s not gentle, but Digger is well-prepared. Sam pulls him up so that they’re chest-to-back, mouthing at Digger’s neck, leaving bruises on his shoulders as well as his hips.

“Please,” Digger whines; Sam’s hand immediately goes to the other man’s cock and strokes.

It doesn’t take long - how can it? - before Digger arches into his boyfriend’s hand and comes with a whine, collapsing back and almost _purring_ when he feels Sam come, too.

In the following haze, he lets himself be cleaned, then taken from the shower and wrapped in the biggest, fluffiest towel before being scooped up and deposited on the bed.

He turns and faces Sam as soon as the other man lies behind him. They curl together; Digger stares up at his boyfriend, blinking adorable.

“You missed me, then?” Sam chuckles, kissing the other man’s forehead.

Digger just yawns, nods, and closes his eyes. He feels Sam’s arms tighten around him slightly, just before he falls asleep.


End file.
